Caching in Information Centric Networks (ICN) is an emerging area of research. Existing prior art provides a detailed description of ICN including current and future research directions on various challenges of ICN such as architecture, naming, caching, security, etc. while certain other existing prior arts speak about on-path caching and off-path caching on a broad level.
In an existing prior art, authors have proposed to use on-path caching with Least Recently Used (LRU) as the cache replacement policy, while another prior art proposes a Least Valuable First (LVF) policy employing a utility function that uses delay, popularity, and age parameters to determine the cached item to be replaced. It maximizes user gain according to a delay limit, thereby ensuring delay profile to the users. It is a sub-optimal policy and does not explain the nature of the requests entering to the router. A universal on-path caching in which a content metric based caching and cache replacement policy is used for optimal network gain has also been discussed and characterization of the requests and optimal cache size of the ICN router to ensure a desired cache hit performance has been proposed too.
It has been observed in existing prior art that strategic location of the on-path cached routers are even more important than an efficient cache replacement policy. While most of the existing research have intended to improve the latency and the overall network efficiency, using storage efficiency of the cache space for on-path caching has also been proposed.
Contrary to on-path caching, off-path caching saves the contents in a strategic location to improve overall network usage and avoid cache duplication. Existing art proposes an off-path caching scheme using the concept of Software Defined Networks (SDN). It mainly aims to measure the popularity index associated with each content and based on that it caches at a strategic location, while ensuring low overhead.
Prior art also proposes a joint scheme in which Least Recently Used (LRU) is used for on-path caching in addition to off-path caching, such that redundant caching of data items are avoided. However LRU is used in ICN, the scheme is not optimal. Further, prior art has also proposed using indirect routing or traffic deflection such that all requests for a particular content traverse through a particular path. So, in addition to scalability issues, characterizing the requests at the beginning and then defining a route does not lead to an optimal solution.
Caching as an optimization problem has also been investigated in numerous ways. Existing art has proposed a formal framework of cache allocation models in ICN and used this framework to compare the performance of the scheme. It further explains the need of caching at a router near the user, while using Mixed-Integer Linear Programming to formulate on-path caching. Distance of the source as a factor has been discussed while modelling the optimization problem. Furthermore, an optimal scheme in which replication of information inside the network is minimized has been proposed where using four on-line intra-domain cache management algorithms with different level of automaticity and comparing them with respect to performance, complexity, execution time, and message exchange overhead have been suggested.
From the existing art discussed, it can be clearly observed that an optimal caching policy is still required for an ICN network while ensuring minimal duplication of cached content.
Accordingly, the present system and method describes static analysis-based efficient elimination of one or more false positives from static analysis warnings generated during the property verification.